Begin again
by Megatronis
Summary: This is a continuation of my last story but I wanted to add smut so add this one beginning right after the last chapter of my last book. If there is any scenes you want to see please leave a review and I'll respond to it as fast as I can.
1. Chapter 1

TFP Chase Version 2

Disclaimer:By the way I own nothing except my oc's and slightly different storyline, everything is property of Hasbro's. I want to thank ToaXabineh because he inspired me to start making this story.

Chapter 1:

Everything that happens, happens for a reason. If Megatron had not chosen Orion Pax as a brother in combat then Orion might not have became Optimus Prime. But then again would Megatron have become evil? This is what Optimus Prime is conflicted with almost every day.

But today he thinks of when he let Arcee go to town on the day her partner Cliffjumper died. He thought he was doing the right thing by letting her go. But if he had not let her go the three children would not be in the prediction they are now. Prime put his servos on the bridge of his nose, he could hardly believe that the next leader of the Transformers would be a human. How could this be allowed to happen?

Prime closed his eyes as he fell back to the shocking moment when Chase was revealed to be a prime.

Third person view:

Everyone was stunned. Well, everyone except Optimus. "Everyone leave this area except June and Ratchet!" They all silently left while giving a glance behind them before leaving.

It was eerily quiet until June broke the silence. "What's happening to my son?!" Her face was hidden and her fists were clenched. "Miss Darby we do not…"

"Then find out! Whatever has happened to my son is because of you and your people! My son is changing into a monster and it has something to do with you!"

Ratchet scoffed. "That's quite an assumption Miss Darby. We have saved your sparkling as many time as he has saved us. Here I thought you would have learned your lesson last time you decided to insult us. What ever happened to him is not natural, take a look at Miko, Raf, and Jack, this hasn't happened to them.

"Hey sorry to intervene here, but shouldn't we check the other kids before saying that?"

"Whose side, exactly, are you on?"

"Whichever one finds out what is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you young one. You are simply entering something we simply call the 'Transvex'. It's when a sparkling transforms into what you humans call adults. But this no ordinary transformation, this is the same transformation I took when I was a still young. It was made into a Prime."

Chase's whole body was shaking. It was his mother who spoke first. "He can't be a… a whatever you called it! He is just a young boy! He is supposed to think about girls and school! Not whatever he is supposed to do as a Prime."

"I don't know what to say Miss Darby the process is irreversible and I suggest he stay here lest our enemies are to find him. If he is captured then my kind are without leadership if I am to fall. But the choice lies in his hands not ours."

Everyone looked at Chase waiting for an answer. Still shaking he got up and looked at them with calm in his eyes. "What happened here happened. You know with what I've been through you would think this would make me angry. But I just realized something while you all are arguing with each other. I'm going to outlive everyone I've ever known. And instead of being angry I'm going to have fun with the people I love while I can. When I got back I thought I would have a happy reunion, maybe get to know Cliffjumper or Skyquake or my own Daughter for frags sake! But thanks to the choices made I've got all the time I need to see the world crumble."

And with that he left and took his daughter and the children with him. No one knows how, they just up and left. After realizing that letting him go was a grave mistake he sent Arcee and Skyquake. Nothing had been said for the few hours. Bringing us to where we are now. Optimus sitting on his berth, thinking about many thoughts. Most of them important but just enough.

He heard a knock on his door and he stood up hoping for Skyquake or Arcee. When the door opened it was revealed to be Ratchet. "You don't look happy to see me."

"It's not that dear friend, it's just… what if it's my fault? What if this is all my doing?"

Ratchet walked over to the friend he has known for many mega cycles. "Optimus I have never doubted your decisions and I'm not about to start. Yes you make some mistakes but they are out of good intentions. You could have never known that this child would have become the next Prime. If you would have told me that a month ago I would have searched you for a virus."

"But listen here. These kids are some of the best thing to happen to us. Without Chase you all would have died on the mission to save Cliffjumper. We wouldn't even have Cliff back if it wasn't for him! The other three have their uses as well, although small is still better than nothing. I don't believe you made any mistake bringing them here. But I do believe you made an error with them here." Ratchet made an a small motion to his spark chamber.

Optimus looked up and put his arm on Ratchet's shoulder. "This time I will require your guidance. You know more about Earth then I. What is the problem and how can I fix it?"

"I still don't know a lot about humans but I know they love to talk. So socialize with them. Get to know them better. In twenty four Earth hours they have an event called the Fourth of July. It's where they set off pretty time bombs and watch them explode. Seems pointless if you ask me but if it helps I suggest you try it."

"For the sake of the children I will."

With Arcee and Skyquake:

Arcee was off roading looking for Chase and everyone else. She felt deep sorrow in her spark but shrugged it off saving it for when she was alone. She heard Skyquake before she saw him in the sky and sent him a message."You seeing anything up there?"

Skyquake response was almost questioning if not surprised. "I saw a small black and blue colors go behind a cliff. But the shape looks different looks nothing I've seen."

"That has to be them! We must follow it!" She felt something she still couldn't understand. Why did it appear every time she thought about Chase? What was it? Happiness perhaps? Or could it be something more?

Skyquake landed on the top of the cliff and waited for Arcee to get close enough to lift up. "Thanks."

"Do not mention it." They walked over to look over the 500 foot drop. It was beautiful. It was a bowl with the tall cliff sides sloping down to the ground. At the ground level there was coconut trees and a small lake in the middle of the bowl. On the opposite side there was Dawn and the children next to her.

Dawn looked up at them and waved up at them. She quickly put it down a looked down at what appeared to be Chase. They talked and Dawn looked up again. Dawn fell to one knee giving a thumbs up before she transformed.

Arcee's POV:

I looked down to see Dawn start moving upwards at us. She rose quite quickly before she was level with us. She turned around and flew backwards. She landed and looked behind her looking at me. "Get on. It's faster than the walk down and Dad wants to speak to you."

Arcee sighed and hopped on. She looked back at Skyquake and he smiled. Suddenly Arcee was thrown back as Dawn started descending a bit too quickly for her liking. It's was over quick but Arcee got off and felt like to was going to hurl. Skyquake jumped off sinking his claws into the mountain to slow his fall.

Arcee looked around for Chase and found him coming around Dawn as she transformed. "Nice place you got here champ. So what exactly is your daughter? Not like any jet I've seen."

"Oh she's something called a pterodactyl. Ratchet told me that we both have something called a predabot mode. She can also turn into a human like me. Watch this. Hey Dawn! Wanna go swimming?"

"Yes daddy!" She jumped up and down and started concentrating on transforming. Chase stood in front of her with towel. She started shrinking till she had the appearance of a skinny 17 year old girl. Chase handed her a red bikini top and black bikini bottom. She was extremely skinny and about 5'5 ft tall with a D cup.

Looking at everyone she ran off jumping in the water with Jack, Miko and Raf. Arcee looked at her with a smile that disappeared as she looked down at Chase. "What is this place? How did all of these things get here to dry Nevada?"

Chase looked up at Arcee with his black sunglasses and turns around beckoning her to follow him. Arcee rolls her optics as she follows. Chase walks up one of the palm trees. He rests his hand on it kind of petting it.

"My father and a construction crew made this place. It took them over a year. My Grandfather died and gave my dad a fortune. He used a good bit of it on this place. There is a pipe directly to an aquifer not far from here. The trees are from Hawaii. They drop their coconuts constantly. Once my dad died I was the only person who knew of this place. Any other questions?"

Arcee thought for a little bit then said, "I'm less concerned on how this got here then how your daughter can transform into a human, Transformer, and a dinobot."

Chase nods as they were good questions. "Well she's like me. I can transform into a predabot. I mean I haven't transformed yet because I haven't had a reason. I can go into any form I've unlocked as long as I hold the sword."

"But about your other form? When you called yourself Dark Strider?"

Chase grimaces remembering him. "He's a spilt personality. He's not me while still being me. He the one who crushed you and smacked you into the wall. He gets off by giving people pain."

Arcee grinds her teeth. "He sounds like Arachnid."

Chase looked up at her confused. "Who?"

"She does the same thing your other self does. She's more like a headhunter. Until you came along she was the only other Transformer with purple eyes."

Chases eyes go wide as he remembers the girl he saved back on Cybertron. 'This isn't good. Sounds like Megatron did something to that girl I gave him. When he comes back I'm going to kill him. "Hey you ok over there?"

Arcee's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "Sorry got lost in thought. Nothing important." Arcee eyes sharpened as she did not believe him but said nothing.

"So I'm guessing they want us back at base?"

Arcee nodded her head. "I see. Well before we go care to dip with me? I'll bet you look even better wet."

Arcee smirked and rose an eyebrow. "You don't think I'm not good now?"

"I didn't say that! You are beautiful! It was just a suggestion."

Arcee gave a chuckle. "Don't worry I know what you meant. I'll get wet for you any day."

Chase blushed hard.

"If you two are done getting rid of your sexual tension can we go now? I have to get back to Bulk."

Both heads whipped to face Miko. They both screamed in unionsion. "Go away Miko!" Eyes wide Miko slowly walks away.

After she was far enough away Chase said. "Well that was awkward. Shall we head back to base?"

"Only if you ride me.~" Arcee said.

Chase felt a slight tent in his pants. "Why are you such a tease?" Arcee smiled sticking out her glossa.

10 minutes later:

Everyone got the clothes they usually have on and the kids all went either on Dawn or Skyquake. Chase however went on Arcee. They are currently on the road back to base.

Chase opened his mouth to ask a question but instantly shut it. He did a few more times before thinking, 'fuck it.'

"Hey Arcee? Do you… think we could be more than partners?"

Arcee was silent for awhile and Chase was scared she wasn't going to answer.

"Like what? What were you thinking?"

Chase bit his lip before he answered. "Maybe, possibly, like lovers?"

Arcee thought for a moment. "What are lovers? What jobs do they have?"

Chase eyed her wondering if she was pulling his leg. Seeing as she was not he hesitated to answer. "Their jobs is to love each other. In sickness and in health. To remain be each other's side till they die. I believe you guys call them sparkmates."

At his last word Arcee slammed on the brakes causing Chase to be flung off. Luckily he was able to land on his right arm so the collision didn't hurt as bad. "What was that for?!"

He heard her Transform then her face appeared above him. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Good." He felt her lightly flick him in the head then pick him up so she could look at him directly. "Do you even understand what you just asked?"

"I ask you to love me as I love you. I asked you if you would be at me side in sickness and Health. I asked if you would die beside me. I basically asked if you would marry me. My question now is will say yes."

She sets him down turning away from his gaze. "Well at least you know what you asked. Look I know you love me. I love you too. I'm willing to show my spark to you. I just don't want to get hurt when I do. I'm not like normal femmes. Don't ask because I won't answer. I don't want to get hurt again."

Chases was face was stone as he grabbed his sword and Transformed into his new form. He took her servos kissing both of them. Arcee chuckled doing the same in return. "Will you say yes?"

Arcee let go of his hands cupping his face and jerking it forward for a kiss. The kiss got deeper. Arcee slivered her tongue in his mouth.

Chase responded fighting for dominance. Chase eventually was able to push her back into her own mouth. They broke the kids both smiling. "Yes."

Chase lifted her up swinging her around. He stopped swinging her and brought her in for a hug. "What about you?"

"Yes! Of course Yes!" Happy with now being sparkmates their sparks glowed happily as Chase transformed back into a human and they went back to base.

They arrive at base explain where they were to Optimus who just nods and turn with a smirk for his plan tomorrow. Jack and Chase started to leave when Dawn in her human form wanted to join them. Chase went with Arcee to her room before they went.

"So this is your place? Nice and clean." Arcee smiles sitting on her charging station. She pats the stop next to her. Chase smiles and gladly sits next to her. "Hey Cee? I got a question. How long is your tongue? Felt pretty long not to long ago." Arcee places her servo on her chin and thinks. "I believe it's 12 feet long. All Transformer tongues are long. They grip to pretty much anything. They have a point as peirce raw energon if needed."

"Interesting. Let's see how long my tongue is." Chase transforms and start extending his tongue around Arcee cleaning her. Once he got to her neck she started laughing. Chase stopped raising an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. I'm ticklish there."

Chase shrugs going back to cleaning her. He unwraps his tongue from around her and pulls it back into his mouth. It tasted of Arcee. Not a bad taste, like sugar and sweat. "I would say that my tongue is about 30 feet long and that you taste delicious."

"Wait till you taste the rest of me." Chase smiles rolling his eyes at her tease and pulls her in for a kiss. The fight for dominance begins again just as the doors open. It was Dawn. "Come on dad! I don't have time for you to smash faces with Arcee! I want to see Grandma!" Chase chuckles shaking his head.

"Well duty calls." Chase stands up and starts walking then feels a sting on his aft. "Yes it does. Go get them Mr. Smooth." Chase transforms rubbing his aft. As he is passing his daughter he says, "We don't talk about this."

And with that the leave for Home and Dawn sleeps with June and Jack is in the spare room. Chase smiles as he realizes his life is finally good again. 'Nothing can ruin this now.'

Little did he know that he would be the one to ruin it all.

Hello ladies and gentlemen thank you for reading this story. Reviews are welcome so send them on in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:By the way I own nothing except my oc's and slightly different storyline, everything is property of Hasbro's. If you want to see something happen PM me or leave Reveiw.

Chapter 2:

Today was Chase's favorite holiday. It was the day of the Fourth of July. He was making list for all the fireworks he wanted. For you see Chase did not make a Christmas list he made a firework list. He was almost giddy with joy. He woke up his brother Jack who was sleeping on the couch.

He hears his mom calling for them, his daughter running into the room with a happy smile. Chase smiles and gives his daughter a hug. He kisses her forehead then goes to find his mom with Jack and Dawn right behind him.

As they go downstairs, they see the fireworks Chase had requested yesterday on the table."Daddy, what are those?" Dawn asked, pointing at the fireworks.

Chase smiles looking over the fireworks. "Those are something called fireworks honey. They make a loud noise when the fuse is lit. Thanks Mom!" June laughs shaking her head. "These aren't from me. These are from Agent Fowler. He dropped them off here early morning and left."

Dawn suddenly looks worried. "They're loud?"

"Only the big ones darling."

Dawn look only a little bit calmed. "Promise?" Chase chuckles. "Promise. Do you want to blast these off at base?"

Dawn starts jumping down excitedly."Yes daddy! I really want to go see everyone."

Chase ruffles her dirty blonde hair and gets the plastic bags from under the sink. He brings them to the table and starts loading the fireworks into the bags. Dawn smiles and starts helping Chase and Jack. Their Transformers arrive and Chase hops on Arcee, Jack in Bumblebee, and Dawn with June in Bulkhead.

They arrived at base to see it was decorated. Chase got off Arcee. "What's this now? I thought you guys didn't celebrate our Holidays?" Arcee transformed and stretched. "Optimus wanted to get to know you guys better. Not to mention that we get condensed energon. Dawn hops out of Bulkhead overhearing Arcee.

Dawn is jumping up and down eagerly. "Oh my gosh! Dad, can I have some? Pleeeaaase?!"

Chase raises an eyebrow. "Now now I think that's a little too heavy for you." Arcee rolls her eyes. "Chase please. It's not like you guys where we just become bumbling idiots. We have all our brainpower but words are slurred and movements will most likely end with you on your aft. Either way she looks old enough by Transformer standards. It's not like she would do bad, not like I would anyways.~"

"So does that mean I can have some?"

Chase smiled and gave a chuckle. "No honey." Chase turned to Arcee. "Now what would you to do to me? I mean to us!" Chase was now red faced.

Gulping, Dawn slowly backs away.

"Um I think Prime calling me over thataway." Chase quickly ran to the storage area. Arcee watched him a shocked expression on her face. Arcee looked to Dawn and Bulkhead. "This never happened. Got it!?"

"Good. Now I'm going to try to erase this by having a few drinks. Anyone care to join?" A grin slowly creeps across Dawn's face. "I'd love to."

Arcee and Dawn head off to the back of the base. Leaving a shocked Bulk standing alone.

Some time later, as Chase is talking with Skyquake, he hears Dawn giggling. When he turns to greet her, he sees her staggering, walking in uneven zigzags, smelling heavily of condensed energon.

Dawn falls forward and Chase rushes to catch her. "Baby what happened?!" Giggling, Dawn pats his chest. "Don't worry. Just had something to drink~"

Chase growls. "I told you no. How many drinks have you had? And who gave them to you?"

"Five and *urp* Arcee."

Chase lets her down slowly onto her back. "Ugh of course. Where is she? I need to have a talk with her.

"Still in the *hic* other room. Hey… hey dad… guess what? I have… I had an epiphany a few minutes ago can't remember what it was though."

Chase grabbed his sword and transformed into Blade. He turned towards the back and started making his way before looking behind him and saying, "Skyquake! Can you watch her in case she changes. If she does don't try to fight her. Just come find me."

"Yes Chase."

As Chase moves into the other room, he sees Arcee drinking more energon. Chase walked behind her and with his red hand and flipped her around. "Arcee! How many drinks have you had?!"

"About six. *hic* Why?"

Chase rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style to the elevator to the top of the base. "We need somewhere private. Away from everyone."

"Why? Am I in trouble?" she giggles.

"Yes. Lots of it. You let my daughter have booze after I said no. You know that's bad." They reached the top and Chase started walking towards the middle of the flat top.

Chase looks down at Arcee who he is holding bridal style. "Now what am going to do you?"

Arcee giggles. "You may have to… punish me~"

Chases face blue faceplates start to glow blue. "Woah there. Are you sure you want that? Sure it's not the drinks? Because if it's not I want you to know that it's you saying this."

Arcee reaches up, stroking his face. "I'm sure~"

"If you're sure." Chase places her down and makes sure she can stand upright. "Now I will be the master and you are my slave. You will do as I say. You will call me Master. Got it?"

"Yes Master."

"Good answer. Now my next question. What do you want?"

"Whatever you want Master."

Chase roughly grabs her jaw. "What. Do. You. Need?"

"I want you inside me!"

"Good answer slut. Now open your breastplates to me."

Arcee opens her breastplates, revealing large Transformer DD cup breasts. They are blue and glow brightly. The look as if they were made of velvet.

"Well well. You must keep those beauty's compact. Do you want me to play with them? If you want me to play with you... beg for it."

Arcee drops to her knees. "Please Master, I need you to play with me! Please Master, I'm begging you!"

"Very interesting. You have earned my attention. Now what would you like me to do to your breasts?"

"I want you to pinch my nipples! Please Master!"

Chase smiles reaching down he lifts her up and sits down with her on his lap and starts to grope her breasts. He squeezes lightly for a reaction. He hears a slight moan and continues. He traces her breast teasing her. He slowly drags his finger across her large blue breasts to her pink nipple. He grabs her right nipple between his thumb and finger and pinches.

Arcee jerks with a moan of ecstasy. "Oh yes! Yes Master!"

Happy with her state her starts twisting her nipple left and right and starts to suck on the left breast. As soon as he starts a warm liquid floods his mouth. It's sweet and excites him. He swallows and his core warms up. He pulls back to see the liquid and notices it's pink color. He smiles putting his mouth back on her nipple and starts sucking harder.

"Bite me Master! Oh, please bite me!"

Chase takes heed of her moan and starts biting down.

Arcee practically screams in pleasure. Chase notices her getting warmer and more liquid flooding his mouth. He bites down harder and starts slowly grinding.

Moaning, Arcee grinds back.

Chase feels that she is close and completely stops. He removes his mouth and hand from her breasts.

Arcee whines in protest. "M-Master, what are you doing?"

Chase grabs her face lightly bring it close. He hears her whine and kisses her deeply. He puts his tongue in her mouth and starts moving around. He feels her cheek causing it to move with his tongue. Using his retractable 30 foot long tongue he slowly starts inching his way down her throat. He goes until he notices that he is in her stomach. To test it out he pushes as hard as he can on her stomach. Chase is surprised to see that he can push it out 10 feet and that wasn't even at her limit. He sees that she is close to cumming and he quickly retreats and let's go of her face. "I'm not done with you yet."

"What do you mean Master?"

"Let me show you." He concentrates and open his bottom plate opened. His cock springs out hitting her in the face.

Arcee makes a gasping noise. "Master! Your size, it's so big!"

"It is? I didn't know. How big are the ones you have seen? How do I stack up?"

"You did not know Master? The average size three to four feet with a girth of 6 inches. You are much bigger. I'd say 9 feet long and one foot girth."

"I see. Now suck on it. And when I think you're ready I will shove it so far down into your body that it will reach your stomach. Much like my tongue did but better."

Arcee obeys, dropping to her knees and taking the tip into her mouth, bobbing her head and flicking her glossa over the slit. Not wanting to disappoint she shoves her small 12 foot retractable tongue down into his slit. She keeps going until she reaches his soccer ball sized nuts. Transformer sized of course. She works her tongue from right nut to left nut teasing them quick and hard. She retracts noticing Chases hand movements.

Chase moans and rests his hands on her head lightly pushing down.

Arcee continues her act, stroking the base of his shaft. She uses both hands to reach all the way around the base. She makes slow motions up and down. Chase slowly forces her to take more till it hits the back of her throat.

Arcee gags, but forces herself to regain her composure.

Chase looks down to see if she's ok. He notices the large bulge in her throat. Once he is sure she is alright he says, "I'm going to shove it all down into you. I might not be able to control myself after that."

Arcee nods looking scared as she never has taken something so big before.

Chase grips the metal on her head and thrust forward. Arcee's cheeks bulge and her throats looks as if it's going to burst. Blue tears are going down her face but she powers through for Chase. Her nose is pressed against his base and she takes a breath.

It smelled of her mouth and his powerful musky scent. Her eyes become completely blue as she has fallen prey to his scent. In that moment she gave him her free will to Chase for him to use and abuse. She liked it that way. She wanted to keep it that way. She was his, and he was hers.

After adjusting to the presence in her body, Arcee resumes bobbing and licking, albeit with more caution.

Chase moans and as she is adjusting and is close to losing control. Arcee notices this. It happens before she has time to react.

As he loses control, Arcee tries to keep up with the thrusting.

She fails and accidentally falls forward taking it farther then before. She can feel the cock leaving her stomach to go further inside of her.

As this happens, he cums, the pink fluid filling her. She feels it filling her stomach much more than anything she has done before. Her body goes into hyperdrive to absorb and use the pink fluid.

She notices that her stomach is starting to bulge and she starts pulling herself off. She feels it leave her stomach still cuming. It coats her throat and fills her mouth and has it comes out with a pop it coats her face and breasts. Arcee's nose is filled with his cum she loves the smell. She swallows his load and loves the salty sweet taste.

"May I cum now Master?" Arcee asks.

"Don't take me so lightly Arcee." He cock starts to rise to full mast again. "I think it's time we visit down here." He pokes her bottom plate.

Arcee glances away. "Are you sure Master…? You may not like what you see…"

Chase smiles putting his hand on her pink covered cheek. "I'm sure. Now listen to what Master said."

Gulping, Arcee opens her bottom plates, revealing not only her access port, but a mini con cable. It grows until it's at full mast looking much more like an actual cable. It's length is pink with purple and blue balls.

"Wow you weren't kidding about something being weird down here. Does it work? It looks to be about 5 feet long. Didn't you say the normal was 3 to 4. Looks like you're more like me than I thought."

"Yes Master. It works. Do you like it?"

"I love it! But why were you so hesitant

to show me this?"

"Everyone mocked me for it, so I've come to hide it."

"Why would they shame you for something so beautiful?"

Arcee looks away. "I don't know Master."

"You are lying to me. You know why. Now tell Master. Was it because they were jealous? Maybe they couldn't handle the fact someone so beautiful could be better then them in every single way. Am I getting close? You can trust me."

"Yes Master they were all full of jealousy and hate. They called me ugly and a disgrace to society. I believe them. I'm a just an ugly freak."

"Well to me you're beautiful. All of you." He reached out grabbing her cable. She starts squirming as she has never touched it before.

As he begins stroking, she begins gasping and thrusting into his hand.

"Do you want more? Perhaps my mouth? Beg for it."

"M-Master! Please, I want your mouth! I need it! Please, give it to me!"

"Well since asked so nicely..." he leans down kissing the tip. He licks up and down her cable to her balls which are the size of Transformer sized soft balls. He smothers himself in between them. He takes a deep whiff and loves that it smells heavily of her specific scent. A surprisingly powerful smell. Makes him just want to be her pet. Do whatever she demanded. In that moment he gave all of his free will to her to do whatever pleased her and his eyes became blue. Shaking his head he returns to normal and starts taking her balls into his mouth. His fits both in his mouth.

Arcee was panting, her claws digging into the ground.

He sucks harder than he lets them out. He smothers his face her smell and his silva and he starts licking all the way up getting a

sweet and salty taste. He wanted more. He opens his mouth and takes the head of her cable into his mouth. He shoves his tongue into Arcee's slit like she did to him. But he coils in her right ball playing with it while expanding it.

Gasping loudly, Arcee thrusts into his mouth. "Yes Master! Please, keep going Master!"

Her thrusts make her cock hit the back of his throat. Luckily Chase can toughen it out for her. He sadly removes his tongue from her cock to avoid injury.

Arcee's body finally put the pink energon to use making her body hyper sensitive and starts increasing the size of her sexual organs.

"Master…! M-May I cum?"

Chase lifts himself off her cock. "Not yet slave." Her lowers himself back down on it. Whimpering, Arcee continues to thrust into him.

Chase notices that her noises are getting louder. He feels her cock growing in his mouth. It pushes its way down his throat and it starts getting wider. He tries to lift up but feels hands on the back of his head.

"Sorry Master…" she murmurs as she begins pushing him to the floor onto his back with her cock still in his mouth. Her eyes have turned pink and red, different from their normal blue and pink.

"But I'm the one in charge now."

She pushes down harder then Chase thought she could do and shoves her now 10 foot cock down his throat straight into the bottom of his stomach. His throat is filled and he can barely breathe.

As she begins her thrusts, he manages to grab her and push her off.

His muscles feel stronger then ever. He notices the shocked look on Arcee's face her eyes back to what they were. He spies actually fear as well. He eyes her and notices that her cock is now 10 feet long with a two foot girth. Her breasts are bigger. Transformer sized EE cups. Her now beach ball sized balls were resting on a ass bigger than anything he has seen before.

But that doesn't matter to him. He only cares about Arcee trying to take control. His anger mixed with pink energon causes his penis to grow to 18 feet in length with a 4 foot girth. His balls are now the size of school bus tires. His ass also grew to be what Arcee used to have.

"M-Master, what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to go easy on you. Now? Now you get no mercy."

Her breath seems to hitch in her throat at this statement. He grabs her by the throat lifting her above his dick. Being thirty feet tall had it advantages. But for Arcee who was only 22 feet? This did not look like it would end well for her.

As he begins pushing, Arcee gasps and starts squirming. "Master, it hurts!"

Chase smiles his eyes flickering between blue and red. "Call us even."

"Wh-Wha— ahhhh!" the cable is nearly hilt deep her access port.

Her voice is cut off as his cable is now in her throat. She looks down past her cum covered breast to see his eyes are now red. Fear strikes her spark and she tries use his the outline of his cock to escape. "Hello again you slut." She feels something grab her leg.

She is yanked until he is hilt deep inside of her, the tip of his cable peeking out of her mouth.

"What a pretty decoration I've found. To bad it might break." He lifts her up till only the tip of his cable is still inside.

As he rams her back in, Arcee tries to scream but the cable is once again in her throat, choking her. He continues this process until she is nearly unconscious.

"What's this? My toy is almost done? We can't have that." He takes a needle from his hidden compartment and stabs it into his left nut. He moans from the pain and start drawing it of the purest form of pink energon. He removes the needle once it is filled and stabs it into Arcee's slit. He starts emptying it inside her cable.

The vial is not only pink energon he notices. There is little specks of Dark energon in it . 'This will be fun.'

The pain wakes Arcee up. The pain quickly turns to a tremendous amount of pleasure that makes her cum once, twice, three times. Partly onto her and mostly on Chase. As soon as she feels she's about to stop Chase latches his mouth onto her cock his eyes once again flickering.

Arcee shudders, moaning loudly. "Oh God! Master, st-sto—" she cuts herself off with a loud moan.

She cums in his mouth. It fills his mouth and he keeps swallowing until she stops. He removes his mouth and starts inserting his fingers into her ass to find her g-spot. As he is doing this he starts thrusting hard as he is reaching his end.

Arcee screams and moans in pure pleasure, her G-spot being hammered repeatedly.

Chase roughly thrusts inside of her his cable head popping outside of her mouth cutting off moaning. The vibrations send Chase over the edge.

He starts cuming all over Arcee's face. It covers her face completely. It's starts seeping into her nose and ears. Some gets into her eyes.

It was thick and just kept coming. It recovered her breasts three times what it was before. Chase starts pulling out till he is in her stomach.

The cum fills her stomach as a shuddering Arcee whimpers weakly. He fills her up till her stomach is standing 15 feet out. It's looks as if she is pregnant with multiples. He keep pulling out till he comes out with a satisfying pop.

Using the rest of his reserve he covers every last bit of her in his cum. After that both return to their normal sizes and Chases eye returns to the bright blue once again.

Chase falls to his knees cupping Arcee's face. He was crying. "I'm so sorry Cee. What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything you say without question. Anything to make it up to you."

Arcee shudders. "J-Just… clean me up, bring me to my room, and then leave…" he nods. "Alright…" unsure of what to do, he leans down and carefully licks her clean, with long glossa swiping over her faceplates, into her nose then going to her ears. His glossa slides down her torso, and curling around her limbs, taking the slick cum with it. He cleans her cable and balls then tries to go into her port to eat out what he did. She slaps down on his glossa looking at him with a pained aroused expression. He nods and goes to clean everything he's finished, he picks her up and carries her bridal style to her bedroom, laying her in the bed and pulling the sheets over her. It only reaches half way over her stomach.

"Daddy? Why is Arcee's stomach so big?" Chase turns around to see a now sober Dawn standing in the doorway. "Did her pregnant? And why is she crying?"

"It's nothing sweetie. She's just not feeling too good right now." Dawn looked convinced. "Oh, okay."

"But how did you find us?" Dawn looks around a little uncomfortable. "Uncle Ratchet told me that we are connected. I feel everything you feel. Why were you so angry dad? What was that other feeling? Was that love?"

"We'll talk about later, okay?"

"Okay. I hope Mom feels better by the time we light off the fireworks." Dawn freezes realizing what she said. Chase turns around and Arcee flips to look towards the little girl the cum sloshing around in her stomach. "What did you say?"

"Um I called her Mom because aren't you two sparkmates? To love each other past their mistakes and all?"

Chase smiles putting his hand on Arcee who looks at him then smiles. "Yes baby but how did you know that?"

"I asked Grandpa what sparkmates were and you two act like what he described. So it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Alright thanks baby. You go outside with everyone else we will be there soon." She smiles running off to the elevator. Chase walks over locking the door. "Look Arcee…" he is stopped by Arcee's hand movement. "Look I know what you're going to say. You're sorry and I get that you are. You just gave me more love than everyone I've ever known. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Strider. Now come over her and come clean your mess out of me. You'll just have to drink

it out of me.~"

"Yes ma'am." Chase hops on her berth. Arcee's port opens and Chase starts sucking on Arcee aftport. Arcee moans and starts pushing it out. Chase quickly latches onto her pussy waiting for his cum. It rushes out into his mouth. He drink as quickly as can swallowing gulp after gulp.

He started sucking hard trying to take as much as he could . Before he knew it cum was coming out of his nose and his mouth was full. He could barely breath. He tried to pull away but soon as he did he was pushed onto his back with Arcee's pussy above his face. "Bad boy trying get away. You still have a ways to go."

And with that she sat on his face again. Her balls were rested on his eyes covering them up. Smiling she moved her fingers and stuck them both over his nose. "No breathing unless I allow it. Might want to hurry." She pushed her finger into his nose, she was curious to see how far they could go. They were slick with cum. While his nose was small her fingers easily expanded it and had disappeared inside of his nostrils and she started moving them around. Every once in awhile his body would twitch.

She removed them letting him breath. While he was in the middle of taking a breath she quickly readjusted herself she so her nuts were right above his nose. "I know you love this smell. I know that we both gave each other our free will. If only for a moment. So let's see if it happens again Chase."

Chase has no other choice and is forced take a whiff of her scent once again. Her scent is more powerful than last time taking over his processors faster than last time. His eyes fade to blue as Arcee strips him of his free will. "Good boy. No finish drinking out your spunk from me and we will be even." Chase obays her sucking much harder than before, almost greedy for his cum. She starts moaning and slicks up two of her fingers putting them in his aft.

He gasps in a mix of surprise and pleasure as the fingers smoothly slide into his aft, hitting his G-spot.

Arcee strokes his face. "You like me smashing your love button don't you?"

He nods, continuing to drink.

"Good boy. You're almost done."

Motivated by this statement, he begins taking bigger gulps of cum. Her belly is almost complete flat again.

As he takes the last few gulps his eyes return to their normal mix. He lifts her off of her. "That was very rude of you Arcee. Now stand up straight arms at your side."

Arcee obeys, standing in front of him with her hands at her sides.

"When Strider stabbed you with our energon it had little specks of dark energon. I suppose why the effects were so drastic. What's wrong scrapling got your tongue?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Now I look like I'm 3 months pregnant but let me show you something." He concentrates and the bugle is removed instead his balls grow.

Arcee looks amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Control of the body Cee. The sword helps with that."

"Does it hurt? It looks like the skin is really being stretched."

"You should know the answer to that question Cee. You looked like you were 9 months pregnant less than minutes ago."

"…Well, it did feel heavy."

"Yes you do feel different but very little pain."

"Right."

"You may have free will. We should get going to the fireworks now that we are normal. Well as normal as we can be." They put away their tools and went to the roof with everyone else.


End file.
